


the hollow men

by cherripepsy



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, i literally do not even have a full story planned out just a bunch of loose headcanons, ill just update as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherripepsy/pseuds/cherripepsy
Summary: Damian wasn't enough of a religious zealot to think that the rapture, the end of times, was upon them. Gotham had decidedly "gone to shit" (is how Todd would put it) but most of the East Coast was in shambles too. The poor had no way of escape to the lesser affected Midwest and West, and of course Gotham's rogues thrived in such conditions. Most of what he knows is gone. But Jonathan Kent still remains and even after their turbulent teenage years he's amazed at the sap's aptitude for compassion. Call him a heretic, but if this was really Armageddon then he wouldn't be falling back in love.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the hollow men

“Another day in Gotham brings us another  _ catastrophe _ ,” the news reporter says. “Gotham harbor has now become so acidic that no life seems to remain within its waters, and experts say that it’s only a matter of time before all ships and personnel will have to extradite themselves from docks, which of course only means a loss in needed medical aid and food. Nearly eighty percent of Gotham’s produce has been imported via maritime transport and it seems like that silver lining will be gone within the m--” The television is shut off at this point. There is no need for further grief.

“ _ Tch _ ,” Damian falls back on a couch, welcoming its cushioning and consequent warmth. He looks down at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen. His wounds have reopened and blood begins to seep through the white cloth. “Maybe I returned to patrol too hastily, huh, father?”

There is no response. He wasn’t expecting one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please comment below or kudos (or both!) if you think this fic, based on the summary and teaser, is worthwhile and you'd enjoy updates :) This first sprung up the summer before last while I was cooped up in Ethiopia for three months and had nothing better to do that write really shitty fanfic in my head, so I imagine the process will be a long one if I actually dedicate myself. Note that the title is subject to change but I really like the T.S. Elliot poem it's currently named after and I thought the ending of the poem was fitting considering the fic's circumstances: "This is the way the world end/Not with a bang but with a whimper." Fun fact: once, on an out of state debate tournament at Arizona State University, my best friend started whispering the lines while I was practically half asleep right next to her on the bus and we finished the poem together and I sighed from the love I was feeling. Sorry, I'm a yearning gay ;0 As always: constructive criticism is welcome and check out my art Tumblr and Instagram, @chrqnn. Hope everyone is safe and healthy during these trying times!


End file.
